Critical Ops patches/0.6.5.9
0.6.5.9 is a patch for Critical Ops released in February 23, 2017 for iOS and Facebook Gameroom and on February 24, 2017 for Android, that added weapon balance changes and improved current features such as remodeling the M14, fixing issues with maps and adding a new region system. Patch Notes Gameplay *New and more reliable Auto-Region system; able to choose region manuallyhttps://trello.com/c/KG40ysO6 *Weapon Balance Changes **Pistols ***Dual MTX accuracy buff, spread buff https://trello.com/c/ZRY1L28m ***GSR 1911 accuracy buff, spread reducedhttps://trello.com/c/ZGfANNVs ***MR 96 accuracy buff, shake after shot increasedhttps://trello.com/c/HgAcyqF6 ***P250 accuracy nerfhttps://trello.com/c/m7TD80FY ***XD .45 spread reducedhttps://trello.com/c/Dyksb8rF **Assault Rifles ***SG 551 recoil nerfhttps://trello.com/c/ushJjMXt **Shotguns ***FP6 damage over medium to long range nerfedhttps://trello.com/c/mDGYV7xq ***Super 90 short range damage buff, mid range nerfhttps://trello.com/c/HqWhqyuO *Weapon remodels **M14 remodeledhttps://trello.com/c/Hw0ouWqg **Dual MTX remodeledhttps://trello.com/c/nrJI7FSH/ *Quickswap weapons when quickly tapping weapon wheelhttps://trello.com/c/DOhQr9c5/ *Android: Change to a slider to Adjust Screen Scalehttps://trello.com/c/zlqBe9Um *Deathmatch is now 8 minutes instead of 10https://trello.com/c/5ESbq4EN *If player runs out of ammo, the player will auto switch to a usable weapon (primary/secondary/knife)https://trello.com/c/5JaSo7X7 *If the player does not have enough credits or tokens, the player is instructed how to acquire themhttps://trello.com/c/k1qA1Xqk *New player has AK-47 as their starting primary weapon in Deathmatchhttps://trello.com/c/RW853Hrr *1 minute time to reconnect to a match after disconnecthttps://trello.com/c/DTCJfsYj/515-1-minute-time-to-reconnect-to-a-match-after-disconnect *Weapons can now dryfire if firing with an empty magazine; releasing the trigger will reload the weapon if there are any more magazines lefthttps://trello.com/c/QDTdy1e0/518 *Triple and Quad kill medals and adjusted the medal timings if there are multiple medals in a rowhttps://trello.com/c/9RiqJhV4/ *Ace medal for killing entire team in Defusehttps://trello.com/c/OsHRKVwh *Players can now join a room with a roomID from the filters menu. Removed "Show Full Room", "Room Name Filter" and "Show Password Room" filters.https://trello.com/c/DD3VpYbn *New friendly indicatorhttps://trello.com/c/Ezh0TVuM **Mod/Dev now use MD on friendly indicatorshttps://trello.com/c/7kvXbzR0 Fixes/Improvements *Fixed several weapons' base inaccuracyhttps://trello.com/c/3oyMZLKd **Pistols ***GSR 1911 ***MTX ***P250 ***XD .45 **Submachine guns ***MP5 ***P90 **Assault Rifles ***AK-47 ***HK417 ***SA58 *Improved Remix and Kukri in idle position to show off the blade morehttps://trello.com/c/if2ByiJ6 *Made texts look a lot betterhttps://trello.com/c/4KNy4bF0 *Fixed Anti-Fly/OutofBounds Hackhttps://trello.com/c/cwZei133 *Some lowercase UI to uppercasehttps://trello.com/c/zyIbKq30 *Error in frag damage calculation when penetrating wallshttps://trello.com/c/tJYCGU0M *Filled a gap between wall and trash bin in Plazahttps://trello.com/c/yhOOtayz *Bureau bomb explosion radius increasedhttps://trello.com/c/JsAKdxgc *Increased bomb plant area sizes in Plaza, Grounded and Canalshttps://trello.com/c/AviCL3sK *MP5 basically having no inaccuracyhttps://trello.com/c/Vk6kUYVK *Metal barriers in Plaza/Canalshttps://trello.com/c/nP9w50td *Spectator collision with the Canals waterhttps://trello.com/c/1LDSj839 *Friendly Indicator now has a minimum size so you can still notice your allies from afarhttps://trello.com/c/FNRmaBJt *Removed checkboxes in passwords and filters from host menuhttps://trello.com/c/YsVq9NhS *Improved Weapon Shader Qualityhttps://trello.com/c/r3GfOE21 *Some Grounded TDM spawns spawning on top of buildingshttps://trello.com/c/4ceZjCG1 *Adjusted MR 96 and GSR positioning to be in line with other pistols https://trello.com/c/ltp378Kd *Adjusted deploy and reload animations on AK-47, AUG, MR 96, HK417 and URatio to have better indication when the gun is ready to firehttps://trello.com/c/UKeH4UbO *Being able to shoot at round start in some situationshttps://trello.com/c/by3GAErW *Buy menu buttons being disabled when receiving bomb while in buy menuhttps://trello.com/c/H0YSCBYu *Z-fighting issues in Canalshttps://trello.com/c/DK8g8voY *Remainder to main memu if the player has any completed missions unclaimedhttps://trello.com/c/dmlig4VC Mobile *Quick Swap Weapons when quickly tapping weapon wheelhttps://trello.com/c/DOhQr9c5 *Credit boost option greys out if no ads are availablehttps://trello.com/c/AQ84Qswz Android *Required OS is 4.1https://trello.com/c/OIftCmum Trivia *0.6.5 was the first of main patches to introduce compatibility with other patches within it. References Category:Critical Ops patches